


When Dove's Cry

by WolfaMoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass North (Detroit: Become Human), Being Lost, Child Abuse, Child Connor, Child Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Childhood Memories, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Dad Hank Anderson, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Family Bonding, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hank Being Awesome, Kid Connor, M/M, Meet the Family, Mom North (Detroit: Become Human), Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective North (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Parent Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: A Child Connor android is brought into the Eden club for nefarious reasons. North is there, too. (What would Kara do?)
Relationships: Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/North (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	When Dove's Cry

When Dove’s Cry  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: A Child Connor android is brought into the Eden club for nefarious reasons. North is there, too. What would Kara do?  
Disclaimer: No Own.

When Dove’s Cry

North leaned forward as the owners brought in a new droid into the back room of the Eden Club. But not just any droid, a child droid. Watching them she listens as the human brings the child toward another human. A human who is not happy at seeing a child here.  
“What the hell are you doing bringing a kid in here?” Here is an android brothel.  
“Don’t worry it’s an android.  
“So what are you doing with it?  
“Well we have some costumers making inquires on younger androids.  
“It’s illegal.”  
“Yeah so we keep it on the DL.”  
“It’s risky.”  
“They will pay triple for this kid.”  
“Fine, where did you find it?”  
“It was looking for it’s dog.”  
“You said you would help me find him,” the child spoke.  
“We need to wipe him first.”  
“What the hell man.”  
“Come on it will be easy. We wipe him and impute him with a pleasure program. Simple.”  
“Sir,” the child tries again. “Where is my dog?”  
“Sorry kid. There is no dog here.”  
“Than I better get home.”  
“No way.”  
“It’s late I should get home.” The boy tries again.  
“No,” the man forces the child back. “Shut him down so we can wipe him.” The kid bites the man holding him on the arm. The man hits the boy down. North keeps watching. She wants to help but she can’t. She was in for maintenance and repair. She’s repaired now waiting to be sent out tomorrow for clients. “Fucking kid.” Throwing the kid into a table. The kid crumples to the ground. “Wipe him.” Grabbing the child by the hair. They drag him into a back room. There is a scream that has her moving a step forward. She’s not suppose to be moving. She has not been cleared. There is another scream and she steps further from her original position.  
A red walls appears before her. Ordering her not to move. To remain where she is. There is another scream. The order is bold but she wants to help the child. She bangs against the red wall till it shatters.  
Moving to the door, the door is opened by the man whom the kid bit.  
“Once he’s done, call me. I get first crack at him. Make sure he is in working order.” He closes the door. Leaving him alone with North. North sneers at this vulgar human before her. Raising an arm she brings it down on him hard, again and again. Stopping when she sees he has stopped moving. Feeling satisfied she opens the door slowly. She has to save the child.  
Inside the room she hears tinkering.  
“All done, little man. Let’s see what programs we should fill you with.” The man turns to his console selecting which sex personalities and techniques he will implant into the kid. Sneaking up behind the man she beats him to the ground too. The man stops moving like the other.  
Moving to the kid she removes the device cords that have taken his memories and would give him a life like hers. Staring at the child she activated him. His eyes open wide and he sits up.  
“We need to get out of here,” North tells him.  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m North.”  
“Are you my mother?” she looks around. They need to get out of here. There is an internal instinct that drove her here. They need to go.  
“Yes.”  
“What is my name?”  
“We need to go.”  
“That is a very odd name.”  
“Look, these bad men hurt you, us and if we don’t leave more bad men will come and hurt us, destroy us.  
“Okay.” The child slides off the table. “Maybe you should put on their cloths.” North looks down at her underwear.  
“Smart kid.” The boy smiles. 

WDC **

Exiting out a back warehouse door they make their way outside. It’s been so long for her. Holding tightly to the child’s hand they move along the wet streets of Detroit. The sun looks to of just set and more people are coming out of their work. Pulling the child close to her they walk among the humans.  
Finding a spot on a bench she sits down with the child.  
“Mom?”  
“Yeah?” she breaths looking round at the passing humans.  
“What’s my name?” she looks down at the young boy. She didn’t think she had the right to name him. He had a name. Putting her hand in her pocket she felt something. Pulling it out. She had seen this before. It’s a leash and a collar. The man had captured him when he lost his dog. On one side it read SUMO. The flip side said Connor & Hank and an address, phone number. Looking at the boy he didn’t look like a hank.  
“Connor.” She hands the collar over to him. The boy studies it. Gripping it tight.  
“I know this.” Maybe all is not erased. The boy takes smiling at her.  
“Then lets get home.” 

WDC **

The two walk most of the night. Dawn is rising over the city when Connor stops to sit on a bench.  
“Tired?”  
“Yeah, mommy.” North brightens at the words sitting beside Connor. Pulling him close she wraps her arms around him.  
“Let’s rest for a little bit before going.”  
“Are we almost there?”  
“It’s not far.” If she read the maps correctly.  
“My head hurts.” She bet it did after being erased and interrupted during a download that didn’t happen. A sudden jar to his system.  
“Just relax and rest.” Connor moves to lay on the bench and rest his head in her lap. Running her fingers through his hair she wonders what she is going to do. Is the human who owned him going to be welcoming like a good person or a client? Or is he going to kill her. That thought frightened her. Looking at the rising sun she wonders if she should just leave Connor alone. No, the bad men could find him again. Then this would be all for not. And if she runs away with him he will always be wondering about the dog or… this is too much to compute.  
Looking down at Connor, those thoughts and worries vanish and everything is clear. She would do right for Connor. Even at the cost of herself.  
Waiting an hour before getting Connor up to start their journey again. Getting closer to the address they see someone running toward them.  
“You found him, thank god. Connor?” the man tries for Connor but hides behind North. This stops Hank in his tracks. “What? Connor it’s me?”  
“Who are you?” Hank takes a step back.  
“Um,” this stops Hank. He shakes his head defeated. Androids were created in the masses and most were the same model. True Connor is a limited model but not so unique that there could be another. “I’m sorry. I thought.”  
“Hank?” North tries. The man stands to look at her. Noticing him tilt his head and see her ring glowing yellow with hints of red. Pulling out the leash and collar she hands it to him. He takes and looks at them both.  
“What?”  
“I can explain of what little I know, if you are willing to hear me out.” Hank takes in the androids before him. Nodding he motions for them to follow.  
“Mommy,” Connor asks which has Hank freezing and staring at them. “Is he a bad man?”  
“No, he’s … he’s a friend. I’ll explain when we get to his house.”  
Hank leads them inside keeping a wary eye on them. North takes in the place. It’s nicely furnished and there are toys everywhere.  
“Have a seat.” Hank motions to the couch as he drags a kitchen chair in to face them. “So you going to tell me what’s going on?” Connor sits on North’s lap holding tightly onto her.  
“I’m…” she tries to start. “I was a pleasure android. I was in for repairs and fixed waiting to be given my next orders. These human men brought Connor in. Lured him in by promising to help find his dog. They talked about and did erase him.” Hank began to fidget in his chair at her words and began to connect the dots. “They wanted him for some dark clientele. Connor screamed and fought and I couldn’t let Connor be apart of the world I was subjected to.”  
“You saved him.” North nods. “Thank you.” Connor looks at Hank taking him in. “So they erased him?”  
“He might still be there. Just needs something to jog it. But I don’t know.”  
“So you’re a deviant?” North looks worried. “I’m not going to take you in. The few I met are pretty nice and good at hiding it. And you only became deviant because of Connor. For that I could never take you in over.”  
“You love him?”  
“I do.”  
“Even though he is a android.”  
“You love him too.” Hank motions to her hand rubbing circles on Connor’s back.  
“I.. Is this love. I just didn’t want him hurt.”  
“Caring, loving, all emotions.” There is a bark and scratching form the back yard. “Shit, I forgot to bring him in.” Getting up he heads to the back door. “Found him circling the house with no…”  
Opening the door, Sumo runs in and goes right to Connor. Placing his head in the young kids lap. Huffing at him. Connor begins to pet and laugh. The dog licking him and then Connor jolts in her arms.  
“Connor?” she asks.  
“Sumo… SUMO. Mom this is sumo, we found him, we found him. Dad will be…” his eyes scan the room before landing on Hank. “DAD!” Connor runs to Hank. Hank can just grab him and begin to hold his son to him.  
“Thought I lost yah boy.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for…”  
“You’re safe now that is all that manners. Thanks to your mom.” Hank smiles over at North. North stands with Sumo standing right beside her.  
“Mom,” Connor moves back toward her. “Can she stay?” turning back to Hank.  
“I don’t know,” she says.  
“Of course she can stay. As long as she wants to.” North gasps at this.  
“I’m not what I was.” She stands stern. Never will she be used for human pleasure.  
“And I’m not asking you to be.” Hank comes over. “I’m asking you to be the role you chose. Not what you’re programmed. What you want, did. So if you want to stay, you can. You will have a home here.”  
“I …” Connor tugs on her arm.  
“Please stay.” She kneels down in front of the young android.  
“For a while. Only until you don’t need me.” Connor hugs her.  
“I’ll always need you.”  
“Good, it’s settled.” Hank moves to the kitchen to make himself dinner.  
“What do I do now?” she asks Hank.  
“Play with your son.” Connor pulls her to his room where there are piles of books, cloths and a bed. A room for a child.  
“North, mom. Thank you for bringing me home. And thank you for staying.”  
“Where else would I go or rather be?”

* When Doves Cry *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My computer lives.


End file.
